


Jet Black

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Uruha finally gets the opportunity to get Ruki alone before he's taken off those tight, shiny faux leather leggings...





	Jet Black

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.
> 
> **Notes:** Written for the _leather/rubber_ square on my bingo card for the Season of Kink challenge on Dreamwidth. Many thanks to Misumaru for the beta.

Uruha was dripping with sweat as he got off the stage and headed for the dressing room for the last time that day, the final day of this leg of the tour. Ruki was walking behind him, still in his main outfit. The long coat-like garment swished with every step he took. How he hadn't already fainted from heatstroke, Uruha had no idea. Strangely enough, it hadn't happened at any live yet. It would have been really bad if Ruki's body had decided to give up on them today when there were cameras everywhere. A happening for the DVD! Uruha shook his head at the thought and drops of sweat fell from his face.

Uruha took the towel and the bottle of water that were handed to him, and gratefully drank down half the contents in one go. Ruki collapsed onto the sofa next to Uruha, water bottle in hand and towel held to his face.

"You okay?" Uruha asked. He could feel the heat radiating off Ruki's body through the layers of fabric.

"Uuhh... Maybe."

"There'll be a party." Uruha dabbed his face with his towel. God, he really needed a shower. His t-shirt was so wet in the back that it felt like it had fused to his skin.

"Uuhh..."

Uruha looked at Ruki. Ruki really needed a shower too. Uruha gave the room a casual glance. Everyone was busy doing their own stuff, and the others in the band were just as tired as Uruha and Ruki. "Come on," Uruha said and somehow managed to get to his feet rather smoothly. He held out a hand to Ruki. "Let's go cool you down."

One of the best things about playing at a big place like Yoyogi, was the showers, Uruha thought. Never really a problem to find one. And if they hurried, they'd be alone for a while longer.

He closed to the door to the shower room and turned to Ruki, pulling his t-shirt over his head. "How do you do it?" 

"Do what?"

"Wear all of this." Uruha was soon naked and had to watch as Ruki pulled rather ineffectually at all the layers of his outfit. In the end, he couldn't take it and moved in to give Ruki a hand, letting the voluminous fabric fall to the floor.

"It's okay. It looks good..."

Uruha rolled his eyes. "You're melting. We're just lucky you haven't died on stage." Ruki just frowned and shrugged his shoulders, obviously not sharing Uruha's concern.

Uruha pushed Ruki to lean against the wall as he helped pull Ruki's boots off. Once they were off, Uruha let his gaze glide up, noting just how tight those faux leather leggings were. Skintight, moulded around every dip and curve of Ruki's legs and crotch...

"Hm..." Uruha grinned at Ruki. "You seem to have a little adrenaline problem." He put his hand on Ruki's crotch. "Right here."

Ruki grinned back. "So what? Don't tell me you're going to help me with it?"

"Starting the party early?"

"More like having a party of our own," Ruki replied and trailed his fingers down his chest, moving towards the waistband. "Right?"

"Mm." Uruha traced the outline of Ruki's cock with his finger. The fake leather was smooth and warm, and he was certain that Ruki must be melting inside it. Apart from this one part, of course, because that wasn't soft at all. "Are you wearing these for the world tour as well?"

"I haven't decided yet," Ruki replied. "I might? If you like it?" He turned around, presenting his well-rounded butt to Uruha's gaze, then put his hands on the wall in front of him and arched his back a little.

Uruha swallowed. He'd been interested already, but now he was fully hard. Ruki's arse looked absolutely delicious in the fake leather, and Uruha couldn't resist sliding his hand over the curve. He leaned forward and licked over the back seam, smiling when Ruki pressed his butt against him. "Maybe I can convince you?" Uruha asked.

"Mm, maybe. If you keep doing that."

Uruha's cock twitched impatiently between his thighs as he kept rubbing his face against Ruki's butt, enjoying the feel of the smooth leather. He moved his hand around, to the front, running his fingers over the bulge he found there. 

"Ah," Ruki sighed. "Fuck, if I'd known you'd like these leggings so much..." He slowly turned around again, and smiled down at Uruha when he stuck his tongue out to lick over Ruki's leather-clad cock. "You're such a tease."

Uruha just smiled. As far as he was concerned, Ruki was actually the one teasing him, wearing these sexy things every damn live and then just barely letting him get a glimpse before changing out of them. "What are you going to do about it?" He pressed his lips against the outline of Ruki's cock. So smooth, so shiny, and so close to the real thing... He could feel the heat against his mouth. 

Ruki hooked his thumbs inside the waistband and tried to push the leggings down. They proved uncooperative, and Uruha had to give him a hand, peeling them down Ruki's thighs. Interestingly, Ruki was not wearing anything underneath...

"Mm..."

"Shut up. Underwear was chafing."

"I'm not complaining," Uruha whispered and took Ruki's cock between his lips, gently sucking on the tip and swirling his tongue around it. Ruki tasted salty, a little musky, and very sexy, and Uruha's other hand went to his own, neglected cock, stroking it slowly while he was sucking. Ruki groaned and grabbed Uruha's hair in one hand, thrusting into his mouth. Uruha looked up at him, enjoying the look of pure pleasure on Ruki's face. 

After a little while though, Uruha was simply too aroused to be satisfied with this arrangement, and he got to his feet, quickly turning Ruki around to face the wall again. Pressing him up against the wall, Uruha slid his cock in between Ruki's thighs. Both men were soaked in sweat after the live, so there was no need for any lubrication. Now it was Uruha's turn to thrust against Ruki, moaning into his ear while he nibbled and licked at Ruki's piercings.

Only moments later, Ruki started moaning again, stroking himself as Uruha was fucking his thighs. They moved against each other, moaning and panting, until they just couldn't hold back any longer. Ruki was the first to come, arching back against Uruha as he gave a low growl and his hand came to a stop. Uruha wasn't far behind, spurred on by that sexy growl, and Ruki's thighs got considerably wetter as he emptied himself between them.

"Ugh," Ruki groaned as he caught his breath. "Fuck... good thing I don't need to wear this again tomorrow..."

"Sorry," Uruha said, a little sheepishly. He had probably completely soiled Ruki's leggings. Well, they had both helped with that. He stepped back to give Ruki some room to finally get out of them, smiling as Ruki had to lean against the wall to not fall over as he pulled them off one leg at a time. "So, maybe we should shower now?"

Ruki winked. "I think we're lucky that no one came in before we were done." He stepped into one of the showers, then stuck his head into Uruha's stall. "You didn't let me get my shampoo and soap!"

"Use mine?" He handed Ruki the bottles, and just shook his head as Ruki looked at the brand names with something akin to disgust. "Or you can stay filthy." 

Ruki rolled his eyes. "What a choice."

They were almost done showering when the door opened and Reita came in. "Are you still here? I thought you'd be done by now."

"We needed some cooling down after the live," Uruha could hear Ruki replying.

"Cooling down?" Uruha saw Reita give the mixed heap of clothes a glance. "Sure, sure. If that's what you wanna call it." Reita met Uruha's gaze and gave him a thumbs up. There was no mistaking Reita's grin. He didn't believe a word they said.


End file.
